


Masks of Familiar Faces

by mochimistress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, But now its just thinly veiled angst, Dont question it okay, F/M, I know im supposed to be working on the other story too but shhhh, Like 17/18, Theyre all still in the ame class though, This is supposed to be funny, Yeah probably - Freeform, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you know that? I know I love you Ladybu-”</p>
<p>“Because you've already rejected me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny story.

“You're Adrien Agreste...aren't you?” 

 

Chat froze; his heart stopped and started beating rapidly in the same second. His breath quickened as he turned slowly, gaze on Ladybug.

 She shuffled from foot to foot nervously, looking at anything but him. Fear and uncertainty evident on her face

 “M-my Lady?” He stuttered. _How? How did she find out?_

 “It was an accident,” she said, as if reading his thoughts. “We-we know each other, as civilians I mean, and we started talking and I began to notice the similarities.” Chat sat down soundly, afraid to fall off the roof they'd stopped on. _She knows me. She knows who I am. We've known each other for years and I never noticed._

 Ladybug sat down gingerly, still not looking at the superhero.

 “I….I honestly couldn't believe it at first. I mean, how could the sweet, quiet boy I'd fallen in love with-” Chat flinched. “-be my pun loving goof of a partner? How could such polar opposite personalities be the same yet so different?” She paused and took a deep, gathering her courage.

 “But then I saw how-how free you seemed as Chat Noir. I saw the Adrien in your smiles and your actions-and I saw the Chat in Adrien. In your rare puns, which are just as awful, and those smirks when you think no one's watching…whether you were Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir, you're kind and sincere and care for others.” Chat gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable rejection to come.

 

“And that's why I fell in love with Chat too.”

 

Green eyes flew open.

 

_What._

 

“What.”

 

Ladybug flushed furiously, still refusing to meet his eyes. 

 Chat stared.

 He was the reason for that beautiful red that colored her cheeks. Her fidgeting silhouette illuminated by the still lights of the night, casting half of her nervous expression in shadows. The love of his life was embarrassed. The love of his life _who loved him back._

 

_Ladybug’s in love with me._

 

_Ladybug._

 

_Is._

 

_In._

 

_Love._

 

  _With._

 

  _ **Me**._

 

Ladybug jumped at the sudden yell that came from her partner. 

 Chat danced around, fist pumping in the air, and laughed. She’s in love with him; after years of trying she’s finally in love with him.

 “You love me! You love me! Ladybug loves _me_!!!” He continued his celebration, unaware of the smile that didn't quite reach the ravenette’s eyes. She turned her head, staring down at the bright lights of the city below. Chat glanced at her, finally noticing her disposition.

 “My Lady?” He asked, kneeling by the hero, and taking her hands in his. “Isn’t this purrfect? Don't you want this?.....don't you want me?” Ladybug gasped, squeezing his hands tightly.

 “No, no! Of course I want this Chat.” She cupped his cheek, “There's no one else I'd ever want.”

 “But?”

 “But…” She sighed. “But I'm afraid you won't love, well, me.”

 Chat laughed, “My lady, for me not to love mew would be impawssible.”

 “You don't though.” She argued.

 “You can't know that. I'm pawsitive that the moment I see you, I'll love you.”

 “You won't.”

 “How do you know that? I know I love you Ladybu-”

 “Because you've already rejected me!” She yelled, pulling away and standing. Her arms wrapped around her as she faced away from Chat. “I confessed I loved you and you rejected me.” Chat's blood ran cold. No, this couldn't be true; he would never have done that.

 “But I didn't know it was you! If I knew you were Ladybug then I would have said yes!” Chat pleaded.

 “Exactly!” Ladybug whirled around, on the verge of spilling unshed tears. “The only reason you would've said yes is because I'm Ladybug. You'd only love me _because_ I'm Ladybug!” Chat shook his head. _No. No that isn't true._

 

_Isn't it?_

 

His breath caught. Did he really know who Ladybug was? They'd known each other for years, in and out of the masks, apparently, but he'd never seen her. Never suspected anyone of being her. He trusted her with his life, but he doesn't know the first thing about hers. _But I love her._

 

_Then prove it._

 

“Chat? Are you...are you alright?” ladybug asked timidly. He'd gone still the past few minutes and her worry grew. _Maybe this was a mistake. I shouldn't have said anything. Oh god what if he ha-_

 A pull interrupted her thoughts and she fell forward against Chat. Her face pressed against his chest. Chat hugged her tightly, face buried in her hair.

 “Ladybug.”

 “Y-yes?”

 “I love you.” She stilled. “And I'm going to prove it.” She pulled back a bit to meet his eyes, filled with determination.

 “How?”

 

“I'm going to find you.”


	2. Proving it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moved on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments; they're really motivating! ;w;

Adrien opened his eyes slowly, a soft groan slipping out. He'd dreamt about The Moment again. _Three weeks. It's been three weeks since and I still haven't found her._ It wasn't like Ladybug was actively trying to hide her identity from him anymore. She answered every and any question he asked for goodness sake! _Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did._

 Adrien shot up.

  _No._  

 He loved her, irrevocably and absolutely. And he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. He just had to try harder; start from the beginning again and work his way through. He was missing **_something_ ** and he was going to find it. A groan pulled Adrien out of his thoughts.

 Plagg stretched, rubbing his eyes, and glanced up at his charge.

 “What's got you so worked up? You look ready to take on an army of akumas.”

 “Ladybug loves me.”

 Plagg blinked.

 “Yeah, I think we established that, like, a month ago.”

 “She loves me.”

 “Is this going anywhere or can I go back to sleep?” Adrien glared. “Alright fine. Ladybug loves you, whoopee.” Plagg cheered sarcastically, holding out the ‘e’. “You finally got your girl, or you will, when you actually  _find_ her.” The boy huffed and hopped off the bed, walking into his closet.

 “Of course I'll find her. I love her.” he said matter-of-factly.

 The kwami scoffed. “You’ve known her for 4 years and the only reason you know she knows you is because she _told_ you. It's not her fault you're blind to what's in plain sight.” He floated toward the mini-fridge.

 Adrien stopped.

 “Plagg.”

 “Hmm?”

 “Do you know who Ladybug is?” Plagg’s head popped out from behind the fridge door, mouth already full of cheese and another piece in his hands.

 “Yesh,” he said around the food. Adrien turned to stare at the small creature.

 “You mean to tell me that you've known who Ladybug was the _entire time and didn't tell me?!_ ” Plagg rolled eyes. He always did pick the overdramatic ones didn't he.

 “It was pretty obvious kid; you were just too dense to see it.” Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but Plagg continued, “Besides, Tikki and I swore not to interfere when it came to your secret identities.”

 “Tikki?”

 “Ladybug's kwami and my better half.”

 “Oh. Well,” Adrien paused. “Whatever. I don't need you to tell me anyways. I'll find her on my own; I know I will.”

 Another scoff. “Keep telling yourself that and you just might start believing it.” Adrien pretended not to hear the last comment and quickly changed, grabbing his things. He could continue his Ladybug search at school.

 

* * *

 

 _It's not Alya, she runs the blog. Definitely not Chloe_. Adrien shuddered, recalling his gullibility, and continued with his mental list, walking absentmindedly through the school.  _Not Mylène, not Alix, maybe it's-oof!_

 Adrien let a grunt as his body collided with a smaller one. Books thudded to the floor and he bent to pick them up.

 “I'm so sorry Ma-Marinette!” The book slipped from his grasp as he jerked back. Nearly falling on his behind, Adrien straightened and backed away a few feet.

 The ravenette kneeled in front of him, picking up her fallen possessions. She glanced up at him, brows furrowed.

 “I-I mean, hey-hi, good morning!” Adrien internally winced.

 “Good morning.” She said slowly, finally standing, and adjusted her backpack strap. “Are you okay?”

 “Me? I'm great-amazing-how, how are you doing after, uh, everything?” Marinette flinched. _Crap._

 “I'm fine.” Her voice was even, eyes carefully neutral.

 “That’s good, well I'll see you in class, bye!” Adrien rushed out, practically running past her. _Great job asshole,_ he scolded himself. _You break her heart and you ask how she is. Fucking genius._ He briskly walked toward his desk, avoiding Alya’s penetrating gaze and sat down. Marinette arrived a few minutes later, eyes suspiciously glassy and mouth pursed in a thin line. She didn't look at Adrien as she passed.

  _It's been a month,_ he thought dryly, _since you rejected her and you still can't act normally around her. Idiot._ Marinette didn't resent him for breaking her heart, Adrien knew she wasn't that type of girl, but her kindness only made him feel worse. She still treated him with the same kindness she did with everyone else.  _Maybe, just maybe, if I wasn't already in love with Ladybug we could've been something_. He shook his head. There's was no point in thinking like that; he had a lady to find. 

 The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Adrien didn't speak to Marinette unless necessary and Marinette didn't say anything in return. 

 “Hey man.” Nino called, catching up to Adrien as he walked out the room. “You wanna hang out with Alya, Mari and I today? We're gonna head to the new café by the park.” Adrien, ready to hang out with his friend any chance he got, hesitated.

 “I don't know; I think I might have a photoshoot today…” Nino gave the blond a look. “What?”

 “Dude, it's been, what?, almost a month since the whole Marinette thing and you're still hung up on it?” Adrien shifted.

 “I'm not ‘hung up on it.’”

 “Uhuh, then why don't you want to hang out with us when you know she'll be there?”

 “....”

 Nino ran a hand over his face. “Look Adrien, man, she confessed, you don't feel the same, and she's accepted that. She's moved on.” Adrien’s breath hitched and he stilled, ignoring the darker boy's questioning look. Nino sighed and pat him on the shoulder. 

 “I'll see you tomorrow man.” He said, leaving Adrien standing in the middle of the hallway.

 

_She moved on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's really Adrien centric, but don't worry, Marinette's POV will be happening soon. And next chapter: some marichat interaction!


	3. Chest pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've all collectively agreed that Adrien is our dense son haven't we.
> 
> I was planning on posting this on Sunday, but I couldn't wait :3c

_She moved on._

 

Chat sat perched on the edge of a building. A building directly across the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It wasn't unlikely for him to visit the store. They'd been friends for years, almost as long as Adrien had known her. He'd come by every now and then and talk, but ever since the incident...

 

_She moved on._

 

He shifted slightly.

 Marinette sat at her desk, back turned to the window Chat was stalking her through. _Observing,_ **_not_ ** _stalking,_ he corrected himself. Her shoulders hunched ever so little as she focused on her homework; Chat mimicked the action.

 

_She moved on._

 

Those damned words again. They made his blood burn, why, he didn't know. _It's not like this is a bad thing. It's_ good _that she decided to move on. And I should be focusing on Ladybug; what am I even doing here damnit._ Despite his protests, Chat couldn't help the weight burning in his chest. Guilt? No, it was something deeper, something that made his heart ache, almost like-

 

_Disappointment._

 

Chat groaned and rubbed a gloved hand over his face. Of all the things to feel, why this? Why _now?_ He peeked through his fingers and almost lost his hold on the ledge.

 Marinette stood on the other side of the window, arms akimbo and eyebrow arched. He gulped and raised his hand to wave hesitantly. The ravenette rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come. Another sheepish glance was exchanged as Chat quickly made his way to the trapdoor and stepped in.

 “What are you doing here Chat Noir?” She asked as she put her stuff away. Chat shrugged, feigning a casual look, and plopped into her now unoccupied desk chair.

 “Well I was on pawtrol and thought I stop by to see my favorite civilian.” Marinette snorted.

 “Uhuh and is that why you decided to watch me like a creeper for the past 20 minutes instead of barging in like usual?” Chat grimaced.

 “I wasn't creeping,” he grumbled, “I was just busy….thinking.”

 “Oh? About what exactly?”

 “About, uh, about...Ladybug! Yeah, she finally confessed to me.” He said, forcing cheer into his voice.

 “But?”

 “How did you know there was a but?”

 “There's always a but, Kitty.”

 Chat sighed, “But she doesn't think I'll love her as a civilian. I swore I would find her as civilian to prove I loved her, but it's been _weeks_ and I'm still at square one! Maybe I’m not doing this right.” Marinette glanced back at him, noting his slumped shoulders and furrowed brow, eyes downcast. She paused her work and strode toward the boy.

 “Hey,” She said softly and put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. She stifled a laugh and continued, “You're trying aren't you? I'm sure she's happy that you haven't given up, I know I would be.” Chat blinked and thanked her with a small smile. Marinette grinned in return and went back to putting away her stuff.

 The leather clad hero took this chance to take a look around her room, slowly spinning in his chair. Sure, he'd been here before, multiples times as both Chat and Adrien, but it never failed to amaze him at how lived in it felt. The walls were the same shade of pink as the top and a few other pieces of furniture littered the room. Random pieces of fabric bunched up in corners, the mannequin currently sported a new jacket. He turned toward her desk, eyes widening as he met pictures of himself-well of Adrien him.

 They were taped onto the wall with care, most of when he was around 15, a few more recent. His heart gave a strange lurch and he couldn't stop warmth from bubbling in his chest. _She still has the pictures of me._

 A throat cleared behind him and he tore his eyes away from the wall.

 “Is there something wrong with my wall Kitty?” Marinette asked, eyebrow raised.

 Chat chuckled. “Oh nothing, just this ugly guy blocking the nice pink shade of your wallpaper.” She stuck her tongue out, walking to the desk and reached out for a photo. The smile slipped from her face and her eyes darkened. _Shit I did it again._ “So, that's the Adrien guy right?”

 “Yeah.” She traced his smile in one of the pictures, eyes tinged with unmistakable sadness.

 “Was-was he the one you wanted to confess too the last time I came by?”

 “Yeah, h-he was. It didn't...he didn't feel the same way.” She said softly. Marinette's eyes stung and she rubbed them furiously with her free hand.

 “I'm sorry.” She gave a watery laugh.

 “Don't be. I can understand why he wouldn't want a bumbling klutz like me.” Chat frowned. _Is this really how she sees herself?_

 “You're not a bumbling klutz Marinette.” He used her real name, hoping she'd see how sincere he was. “If anything, he's the loser who doesn't deserve you.” Marinette's head snapped up so fast Chat was sure he'd heard something pop.

 “Don't say that.” She whispered weakly.

 “What?”

 “I said don't say that.” She repeated in a stronger voice. “He’s not a loser. He's great guy.”

 “Obviously he's not that great of a guy if he broke your heart.” Chat countered. _Put yourself down to make her feel better, that'll_ definitely _work._

 “Your wrong Chat. Just because he doesn't feel the same way doesn't mean he's a bad person. He could've turned out to be some huge asshole, or like _Chloé.”_

 “What makes him so great then?” Chat spat out. How could she be so nice about this? He'd broken her heart and she still cared for him. “He seems like every other spoiled rich kid, with his polite and quiet and _perfect_ personality-”

 “Shut up!” Marinette practically shouted, not caring for her sleeping parents downstairs, though they heard nothing. Chat stared at her as she gaze dropped to the desk, hands fisted on the tabletop. “You don't-he’s not like that! He hides himself away. And he's so-so _lonely._ He tries so hard to be perfect for the public, for his father. And it kills him-it kills him to have to hide who he really is, that no one can see how much he suffers. But _I_ see it and it hurts me to see my friend in so much pain. He's my _friend_ even if...even if he wants nothing to do with me. I just...I just want him to be happy.” Marinette's chest heaved slightly from the ferocity of her rant. Chat regarded her, hope blossoming against his will.

 “You still love him.” It wasn't a question. Marinette took a deep breath, turning to face Chat. Green eyes bore into blue.

 

“With all my heart.” She said without hesitation.

 Chat sucked in a breath. A weight seemed to lift as he stared into the girl's eyes. His hands senselessly moved to her shoulders, clutching them. _She still loves me. After everything she still loves me._

 

_You shouldn't be this happy about it._

 

“Princess…”

 A beep sounded.

 Marinette broke the stare and stepped back. Her gaze flickered to his ring and back up at him.

 “You should go Chat. Your time's almost up.”

 “Y-yeah.” He said shakily and swallowed. “I’ll see you soon princess.” With that, he leaped out the trapdoor, unaware of the red creature fluttering up to the girl.

  
“See you soon...Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I'd give Marinette another love interest? I am literally love square trash guys, c'mon. 
> 
> BUT that doesn't mean I'm not above making Adrien jealous（　･ืω･ื）


	4. A Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green isn't always Adrien's color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Adrien seem jealous but I think I failed?

Adrien fidgeted, pencil tapping insistently on the desk. Marinette still loved him. Ladybug finally loved him. He loved Ladybug and he...he what for Marinette? _I'm supposed to be focusing in Ladybug. Forget about Marinette already idiot!_ But his thoughts continued to betray him. The pencil thumped harder.

 “Adrien I love you like a brother but if you keep doing that I'm going to stick that pencil where the sun don't shine.” Nino threatened. Adrien stopped sheepishly.

 “Sorry.” Nino eyed him.

 “What's got you so worked up?” Adrien shrugged and angled his chair to face the darker boy, throwing a glance to the ravenette behind him.

 Marinette's gaze was fixed on the assignment, tongue sticking out in concentration. It would be cute if she wasn't completely ignoring Adrien. A twinge of irritation flashed through the blond and he pouted internally. The bell rung, abruptly ending Marinette's engrossment. She began to put away her stuff, still not glancing at Adrien. Another flare of annoyance came.

 A flash of pink caught his eye and he turned to see a flowery pencil pouch sit innocently by the edge of the table. A small smirk found its way onto Adrien's face. With an exaggerated yawn, he stretched his arms wide and flailed out, sending the pouch off the side of the desk. Marinette finally looked up, slightly started by the thump that followed the fall.

 “Oops.” Adrien feigned innocence and bent over to pick the bag up. “Sorry Marinette.” She accepted it silently, eyebrow raised, and went back to her task. Patting himself on the back, he turned back to store his belongings as well and pretended not to see Nino’s questioning look.

 Marinette wasn't sure what to think when she saw Adrien deliberately hit her bag. _Has he figured it out yet?_ The look he gave her said otherwise. _Guess not, maybe he's feeling ignored._ Humor courses through and she shook her head. _Maybe I should give him a hint soon..._

 A sudden tap pulled her out of her musings.

 “Hey Nathanaël.” She said, smiling up at the redhead, sketchbook clutched to his chest.

 “Hey Marinette. I, uh, I was wondering if I could use you? As a model I mean! Since you're beautiful- I mean you're not beautiful, I mean you _are_ but-” he took a deep breath. “Would you be my model for a piece I'm working on?” Marinette blinked, noting the way Adrien stiffened in her peripheral.

 “I-are you sure? I mean, there's plenty of prettier girls here, like Alya, or Rose or-”

 “None of them really fit what I want to go for in this piece.” Nathanaël interposed, growing bold, but quickly backtracked. “It's alright if you don't want to, I understand.

 “No, no.” Marinette waved her hands. “It's just-um wow, I've just never really thought of myself as _model_ worthy, but I'd love to help you Nathanaël.” He grinned widely.

 “Thank you Marinette! I owe you one.” He checked his phone. “I have to get going but I'll text you later with the details.” Marinette agreed and the boy departed. The group of four stood, walking toward the door and Alya threw an arm over her best friend's shoulders.

 “Whoa girl, you're gonna be a model! Maybe this could your break into the big leagues.” Marinette laughed.

 “It's just for a painting and I want my clothes to be in front of the camera not _me._ Besides, who would want to see boring ole Marinette on billboards?”

 “I would.” Adrien butt in; the trio turned to him. He and Nino walked side by side, a few paces behind the girls.

 “Really?” He shrugged.

 “Well yeah. You're really pretty Marinette; don't sell yourself short.” Said girl flushed slightly and smiled shyly, parting with the group at the foot of the stairs.

 “I'll see you guys tomorrow” she called and waved as she walked away. They waved back until she turned her back, and before Adrien could escape to his waiting limo, Nino and Alya had pulled him back.

 “And what, pray tell, was _that_?” Alya demanded, a defensive tone laced into her words. Adrien shrugged.

 “It wasn't anything. I was just telling her the truth.” That drew out a snort.

 “Yesterday you wouldn't even give her the time of day and now you're calling her pretty?”

 “It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to talk to her; I've just been...busy.” He argued feebly. Nino shook his head.

 “Bro you suck at lying.” Adrien huffed.

 “Look I've just had a lot on my mind and Marinette is-is-”

 “Marinette is what?” Alya narrowed her eyes, daring him to say anything.

 “Marinette’s...Marinette.” He finished lamely. Alya scrutinized him closely before sighing.

 “Look, Adrien, you're an awesome guy, but you need to get your shit together. Either you like Marinette or you don't and you better decide soon cuz I'm not about to see my girl get her heartbroken again.” Her gaze steeled. “Got it?” Adrien nodded, trying to hide his terror. He promptly made his escape, casting one last look the way Marinette had left.

 

* * *

 

Adrien dragged himself into his bedroom, feet screaming in pain from yet another overtimes photoshoot. They didn't even get a break and only barely finished before midnight.

 

_Either you like her or you don't._

 

He let out a frustrated growl and ungracefully let himself fall face down on his bed. _Why is everything so complicated?_

 “Because life is complicated kid.” Plagg answered unhelpfully from somewhere in the room; Adrien hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud.

 “I love Ladybug. Ladybug loves me. Marinette loves me. I love Mari-” He froze, eyes widening. _I love Marinette._ “No nono nononononononon-”

 “You sound like a broken record, quit it.” Adrien began to panic. _I can't love Marinette. It isn't fair to her, or Ladybug, or me. What would Ladybug think if she-_

 He shot up.

  _Shit._

 “Shit shit shit.” He cursed. “Plagg! Plagg where are you?!”

 “Plagg’s sleeping.”

 “This isn't time for one of your games!” He all but hissed as he threw his blankets around, searching. “We’re late for patrol! Ladybug's gonna-” A knock sounded.

 Adrien whipped his head around and he yelped, unceremoniously falling off the bed. _Oh my god._ Red faced, he peeked over the side and met humor filled blue eyes. _Oh my go d_

 Ladybug stood on the other side of the window, mouth covered with a red clad hand. Her eyes scrunched up with suppressed laughter. She gave a small wave that Adrien returned awkwardly. They stared each other down, Ladybug’s expression turned expectant and she glanced pointedly at the window lock.

 “Oh!” Adrien ran up to the window, unlocking it after some fumbles and gestured for her to step in. “Sorry.”

 “It's fine Adrien,” she giggled and blinked. “Wow, your room is...wow.” He scoffed the toe of his shoe on the floor.

 “U-uh yeah. It's… It's big.” His Lady snorted. She treked around the room, taking everything in. Adrien coughed, “Sooo, what-what’s up?”

 “You didn't come to patrol so I came to see if you were alright.” Ladybug finished her round and stopped in front of Adrien. “Are you alright?”

 “Me? I-um, yes. I mean y-yeah. I'm totally alright, cool. How-how about you?” She giggled again.

 “I'm totally cool.” She teased.

 “C-cool.”

 “Cool.” Ladybug repeated. She rolled her weight on her feet. “So…”

 “So...”

 

“......”

 

“.........”

 

“Is something wrong?” The hero asked suddenly, startling Adrien.

 “Wrong? No, no, not _wrong,_ per se, just…really really confusing.”

 “Do you want to talk about it?”

 Adrien sighed woefully, exaggerated. “Would My Lady really deign herself to listen to a petty Alley Cat’s pawblems?” She groaned good naturedly and flicked his nose. “It's just…” He sat on his bed, unsure of how to proceed. “It's been really hard to find you. It's been a month and I'm no closer and I'm really starting to lose it. And I don't want to let you down and then there’s Marinette and-and- _argh!”_ The blond flopped backwards, throwing an arm over his face. “You're right there, right in front of me, and I just can't-can't _see you.”_ The bed dipped as Ladybug laid on her side, facing him. She touched his arm, silently asking him to move it, and then placed the hand on his cheek.

 “Kitty,” She waited for green eyes to open. “It's alright to be frustrated, I don't want you to overwork yourself over this.” She scooted a bit closer. “You’ll find me, but you have to remember there's more than _one_ direction.” Blond brows furrowed, but as he was about to ask what she meant, a beep sounded. Adrien glanced at her earrings.

“I should get going.” Ladybug said softly. She sat up, hesitated, and leaned over again to place a quick kiss to his cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow okay?” With that she left, leaving to Adrien ponder over her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems like this little rollercoaster will be coming to an end soon! And what's this? Did I somehow (sort of) manage to have all of the love square interact somehow???
> 
> The next chapter will probably be the last.
> 
> Till then~ ヾ（´▽｀）


	5. Proved it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directions are important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely ship Tikki and Plagg okay

Adrien trudged into class the next day, dark circles obvious under his eyes.

 “Long night?” Nino asked sympathetically, taking in his friend's sorry state. The blond grunted, laying his head on his arms. Nino chuckled and nodded his head in greeting as the girls entered.

 “Morning babe.” He said, pecking Alya.

 “Morning. What's up with tall, blond, and tired over there?”

 “No clue.” The teacher walked in and Marinette threw the boy a concerned glance before sitting down. The teacher droned on as Adrien's mind began to wander.

  _You're looking in the wrong direction. What did she mean?_ Unless he was going insane, Adrien was pretty sure there was only four directions. So…

 Adrien forced himself to relaxed, closing his eyes, and listened.

 

Left…Nino was hummed some random rhythm

 

Right…Chloè’s complaining or something

 

Front...the teacher continued to lecture

 

Behind….behind... _behind_

 

“OH MY GOD” Adrien screeched, hands slamming on the desk as his chair hit the desks behind him. Everyone jolted, scared to full attention from the exclamation.

 “Monsieur Agreste!” The teacher barked “Would you care to share what caused such an outburst?” Scattered snickers sounded and Adrien slowly sat back down.

 “No Madame, it won't happen again.” She gave a sharp nod.

 “See to it that it doesn't.” She turned back around and Adrien slumped a little lower in his seat, not bothering to hide the triumphant smile growing in his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

A photoshoot kept Adrien from confronting Marinette during lunch, but he sure as hell wasn't coming to let her escape after school. He waited outside the school, leaning against his limo, foot tapping impatiently. Finally, the first few students trickled out.

 “Adrien!” The boy suppressed a groan, now was _not_ the time. Chloè latched onto his arm, grip vice tight. She batted her eyelashes and tried to appear alluring.

 “Hello Chloé.” Adrien said evenly, not bothering to look at her. _Where is she?_

 “Oh Adrien you came to wait for me! How sweet of you.” He suppressed a sound of protest, desperately willing Marinette to come out already. “I was think that…” the blonde began; Adrien tuned her out. Seriously what was taking her so long?

 Then he saw her, hands gesturing as she spoke to a certain redhead, a redhead who definitely _wasn't Alya._ Jealousy spiked through him.

 Adrien shrugged the still speaking girl off, ignoring her cry of displeasure, and marched toward the duo. They stopped short, unaware of the blond’s inner thoughts. If he had his tail, it'd be twitching irritably.

 Marinette started at the sudden hand that slipped into hers.

 “Nathanaël,” Adrien fake smiled at the boy, “would you mind if I borrowed Marinette for a while? We have _things_ to talk about.” Nathanaël looked between them uncertainly. Marinette nodded, giving him a small smile.

 “I'll see you tomorrow Nath. We can start on you project then.” He nodded, glanced once more at the blond, and left. Adrien relaxed immediately; his smile becoming more natural as he turned to look at _his lady._ It turned cheeky when she smacked his arm.

 “That wasn't necessary Kitty.” She huffed.

 “Everything's necessary when it comes to you, My Lady.” A pretty flushed appeared on her freckled face. She tugged him by the arm.

 “Come on, we'll have more privacy at my place.” Marinette said simply as the walked the short distance to the bakery. “Mama, papa! I'm home! And I brought a friend.” She called.

 “Welcome home sweetheart! Are you two hungry?.” Sabine greeted pleasantly. Adrien never could get over how kind the woman was; her petite stature and timid disposition made his heart warm.

 “Thank mama.” Marinette pecked her on the cheek and took the plate. Sabine smiled, pecked Adrien as well, and waved them off. They entered the room in silence, Marinette glancing at Adrien shyly, and set the the plate down.

 “So I guess you-eep!” Marinette backed up, not noticing how close Adrien had gotten. He took a step forward, forcing Marinette to take a step back, trapping her between the table and his body. He leaned forward, soundly placing a hand on either side of her on the desk and stared intently into her eyes.

 “You, _My Lady_ ,” He said in a husky tone, sending shivers down Marinette’s spine. “Have been driving me absolutely _insane_ for a month _. A month._ It was obvious now that I think about it. You didn't even react to your name when I mentioned it last night."

 “I gave you a hint, kitty! Besides you weren't the only one going insane. Do you know how hard it was to not scream in your face that I'm right here? You were only a few feet away and I couldnt do this...” She lightly traced up his sides and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I was stuck watching and not being able to hug you...kiss you…” It was Adrien's turn to shudder. The ravenette leaned in, hair tickling his cheek.

 “But...now that you know...will you give your lady what she wants?” she whispered. Adrien’s breath hitched and he pulled back, a smirk growing on his lips.

 “Well, who am I to deny such a beautiful princess her desires?” He agreed and cupped her cheek. Time seemed to slow as they leaned in, eyes fluttering close. Their lips met and sparks flew.

 Adrien kissed her deeply, pouring all his pent up emotions into it. His hands moved from the desk to cup her hips, pulling her flush against him. Marinette’s hands wove into his hair, tugging hard enough to draw out a moan. They pulled back long enough to take a breath and dove back in, peppering kisses on each other.

 “I love you Marinette.” He said in between their mouths.

 Marinette huffed a laugh. “I love you too, Adrien.”

 

 

 

“If we're done with all of this mushy stuff I want to see my bug.” Plagg interrupted suddenly; Adrien groaned, dropping his head onto Marinette's shoulder. The kwami flew out of his discarded bag, arms crossed.

 Marinette giggled, “You must be-”

 “Plagg!” A red blur squealed, tackling the kwami and sending them spinning in the air. “Oh I've missed you kitten!”

 “I've missed you too bug.” Plagg sighed contently, nuzzling into the junction between Tikki’s head and shoulder. She sighed as well before realizing their chargers were still in the room. Glowing  faintly, as if blushing, she floated toward the couple. “I'm so sorry-where are my manners; I'm Tikki.”

 Adrien chuckled, “It's nice to meet you, Tikki. I can see why you're Ladybug's kwami; you're just as cute as Marinette.” He added in a wink and the red kwami glowed a bit brighter.

 “Hey, you have your own Lady, this one’s _mine_.” Plagg growled, glaring up at the not. Adrien merely quirked an eyebrow, staring him down, and began a silent battle. Marinette and Tikki watched on in amusement.

 “Alright you two, that's enough.” She finally said. “There's some cheese danishes and cookies on the plate if you'd like to help yourselves.” The kwamis cheered and raced to the plate. Adrien laughed again and hugged Marinette closer, happy to bask in their bubble.

 “He was right you know.” He said airily after a minute. Marinette pulled away enough to look him in the eye.

 “About what?”

 “I have My Lady now, and I don't plan on letting her go.”

 A dazzling smile appeared on her face.

“I'll hold you to that, mon cœur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed and if you ever want me to write something, feel free to visit my Tumblr: mochimistress.Tumblr.com
> 
> Mon cœur: my heart.
> 
> PS: as for Operation Adrinette/Ladynoir, I'll be deleting the story and completely rewriting it, so expect that posted within the next few weeks.
> 
> Til then~ ヾ（´▽｀）

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have another MLB story I haven't updated but inspiration strikes for different things. BUT I already have most of this one written out, I just need to type and edit the chapters, that I'll (hopefully) post every few days. 
> 
> Till then!


End file.
